


Papcest Collection

by Lady_Kit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 12 days of Papcestmas, M/M, Papcestmas, chapters tagged individually, various papcest pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Lady_Kit
Summary: A collection of stories based on prompts from the12 days of Papcestmas tumbler.Chapter One is an index with all the pairings, prompts, summaries, and relevant tags listed.  ^_^





	1. Index

1\. LotusBlossom - [Hate] 

Summary: After meeting the child, after watching the child tear through the Underground and its monsters like they were nothing, Lotus and Papyrus have a conversation.

Tags: Major character death (undone and redone via RESET), neutral run angst, platonic relationship

 

2\. Twisted Edgelord - [Wound]

Summary: Twist seeks help from Edge. Edge resists the urge to shake some sense into him.

Tags: Aftermath of abuse, gore, blood, injuries, references to abusive relationships, unnamed abuser (but it's not Edge or Twist), platonic relationship

 

3\. SpicyLotus - [Fower, Tea, Crush]

Summary: Edge would like to have a word with Lotus about a recent prank. Lotus would like to have a word with him about Lace.

Tags: Past abuse implied, platonic relationships...with maybe a small crush implied. (Lotus is my Sweetfell Papyrus. Lace is Sweetfell Muffet.)

 

4\. ExpensiveLotus - [Embellish]

Summary: Cash needs a 'date' to attend Slim and Papyrus' wedding reception. Lotus is happy to accompany him.

Tags: Romantic Mapleblossm, unrequited/one-sided PuppyMoney, relationship angst, references to something similar to prostitution, kissing without permission, bittersweet ending.

 

5\. TwistedMoney - [Frustration]

Summary: Sometimes, Twist has trouble sleeping. And even more trouble letting go of things. Cash keeps him company.

Tags: Frustration, romantic relationship

 

6\. PuppyMoney - [Protect]

Summary: Cash has always been there to look after Slim. Now its Slim's turn.

Tags: Platonic or romantic relationship, bad brother au (Plum is Cash's bro and he is not a good guy; Razz isn't much better), anxiety, misdirected anger.

 

7\. TwistedLotus - [Reckless]

Summary: Lotus and Twist go for a ride.

Tags: Reckless behavior, mild sexual tension

 

8\. Mapleblossom - [Bitter, Betrayal, Relinquish]

Summary: Slim's a Split-soul, marked as such by the black stain on his vertebrae. He hasn't met his other half yet, and he's not especially eager to.

Tags: Dark soulmate au, gore, graphic violence, references to murder, gang-typical violence, drug use implied. Oneshot without a satisfying resolution. I'm sorry.

 

9\. Spicyhoney - [Storm]

Summary: Rus doesn't want to hold his boyfriend back from doing the things he loves, but he'd also like to share those things with them. Unfortunately, camping really isn't his cup of tea.

Tags: Tooth-rotting fluff. Just. The fluffiest fluff. Some implied TwistedPuppyMoney. (Credit for the idea goes to CheapBourbon.)

 

10\. ?

11\. ? 

12\. ?

(I actually filled two of the prompts over in my Explicit Account "Unladylike", but when I get the opportunity, I think I'd like to complete this collection.)


	2. [Hate]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the child, after watching the child tear through the Underground and its monsters like they were nothing, Lotus and Papyrus have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Major character death (undone and redone via RESET), neutral run angst, platonic relationships.

Lotus settled on the bed with his hands in his lap. He should probably be grateful. Undyne— _Empress_ Undyne had gifted him a whole suite of rooms after appointing him as her personal sweet-piece. It was really a very kind gesture.

~~His soul ached.~~

Trying to keep his mind from wandering, he reached for his lap harp, only for his phone to ring. His soul leapt—that was the phone Red had given him. Scrambling for it—uncaring how undignified he must look at that moment—he snatched it up and held it to his acoustic meatus, not even bothering to read the caller ID. “Hello?”

“FANCY-ME?”

He found himself looking through Papyrus’ sockets, into a room eerily like his own. “Papyrus? Is that—oh, darling, I’m so happy to hear from you!”

“NATURALLY!” he said, upbeat as ever. Lotus found himself smiling pleasantly. Being around Papyrus was strangely soothing. He often wondered if this was what his clients felt like, being around him.

“How are you, dearie? I’m been so worried about everyone!”

“IT’S CERTAINLY BEEN INTERESTING. DID YOU MEET A HUMAN TOO, FANCY-ME?”

Lotus swallowed hard, remembering the small human child that emerged from Snowdin Forest, covered in dust. It had taken every ounce of will power he had to take the child’s hand and invite them in for tea. “I did,” he said softly, bowing forward as his fingers tightened around his robes. “They were…” Awful? Horrifying? Frightening? Oddly sweet? Endearing? So many adjectives for one small human. “…something.” He hesitated for a moment, then added, “They…they murdered Muffet.” His throat was tight, and he curled in on himself. “She didn’t deserve that. She didn’t—“ His breath shuddered. “She wouldn’t have hurt a fly, Papyrus. Why? Why would anyone—?”

For a while, Papyrus didn’t speak. His sockets were shut, though, and Lotus could hear him breathing. “I’m sorry.” He cleared his throat. “I’m sure they didn’t mean it. I’m sure they just…don’t understand. They’re only a child. They must not….” He’d opened his sockets again, and he was searching the room, as if hoping to find the answers hiding in the corner. “They just need help. Guidance.”

Lotus’ sockets slipped shut, and he covered them, still bowed forward. He’d thought the same thing when he invited them in for tea. And, after talking to them for a while, he’d been sure that they understood—it didn’t have to be like this. But then they’d gone on to kill Muffet, and no one knew what had happened to Asgore. “I…I think I hate them,” Lotus whispered.

Papyrus didn’t reply at first. Then, with almost painful gentleness, he said, “It’s okay, Fancy-me. I understand.”

Tears started to slip from his sockets. “I’ve never—I’ve never felt like this about anyone before,” he whispered, voice choked and hoarse. “Not even when Asgore would—“ He swallowed that down. Papyrus was Tale-verse. He didn’t need to know about that. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Do you…?” Papyrus hesitated, then he stood up and opened his door, checking outside to make sure the hallway was clear. He pulled it shut and locked it. “Do you know Flowey?”

Not sure why he’d changed the subject, Lotus wiped the tears from his sockets with a shaking hand. “Y-yes. We’ve spoken. He seems very young and very old at once. And very sad. I haven’t seen him since the human stole the souls, though.”

Papyrus nodded, sitting back down on the bed. “My Flowey’s been around. He says everything’s going to start over again soon. He says this is just temporary.”

For a moment, Lotus was confused, but then he remembered the feeling of déjà vu as the child arrived in Snowdin. He touched his throat, remembering a phantom pain. “It is, isn’t it?”

“I think so. I don’t know why Flowey would lie about this.”

For a while, they were quiet, then Lotus realized he’d been so busy venting his own pain, he hadn’t even asked about Papyrus’ universe. “How are you, darling? Is everything okay?”

Papyrus hesitated, and when he spoke, Lotus could hear the forced cheerfulness in his voice. “OH, YES. EVERYTHING’S JUST FINE. THE HUMAN MADE A FEW MISTAKES. SANS’ FRIEND BEHIND THE DOOR IS DEAD, AND A LOT OF THE MONSTERS FROM SNOWDIN FOREST ARE…GONE. BUT I MANAGED TO CONVINCE THEM OF THE ERROR OF THEIR WAYS! THEY BARELY KILLED ANYONE AFTER THEY TALKED TO ME!” His voice broke a little, but he soldiered on. “UNDYNE’S OUR NEW EMPRESS. SHE PROMOTED ME!”

Lotus blinked. “You’re part of the guard?”

“OH, NO. BUT I HAVE THE MOST IMPORTANT ROYAL POSITION!”

“What is it?”

“THAT’S IT. THAT’S THE POSITION.”

“I see. Forgive me, but what does that entail, exactly?”

“I STAND AROUND AND LOOK CUTE.”

Lotus shut his sockets, soul aching. “Oh, darling….”

“I’M VERY GOOD AT IT. SHE SAYS SO EVERY DAY. THERE’S NO ONE MORE SUITED TO MY JOB THAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS.” Lotus did not imagine the thread of bitterness in his voice, though he suspected only another Papyrus would have been able to detect it.

“She means well,” he said softly, thinking of his own Undyne. She’d sent guards to escort him from Snowdin, and she’d ordered him to remain in the palace after announcing that she’d decided to take him on as her own sweet-piece. In private, after she dismissed the guards, she’d fussed over him and asked if he’d been hurt, asked if the human had done anything to him. “She’s only worried about you. I’m sure once things have settled down, she’ll relax her guard a bit.”

Papyrus didn’t say anything to that. “SHE WAS MY FRIEND.”

“She’s still your friend.”

“IS SHE?”

Lotus didn’t have an answer to that. “I’m sorry.”

He let out a slow breath. “Flowey says it won’t be long. He says they’ll come back when they get bored and everything will start over again.”

“Papyrus?”

“Yes, Fancy-me?”

“What if it’s worse next time?”

Papyrus exhaled slowly. He searched the ceiling, then stood to pace the floor. “Fancy-me— _Lotus_. Please…be kind to them. Whatever happens. Whatever they do. Be kind.”

He touched his throat, still haunted by that phantom pain. “…I’m not sure I can be. Not now. Not ever again.”

“ _Please_. If Flowey’s telling the truth, if they really are going to keep coming back, then kindness is the only solution. They just need to see that. They just need someone to show them the way.”

Lotus’ hand clenched closed. “They murdered my friend. And many others. Because they were-were I don't know! _Bored?_   How can I forgive that? How can I—?” He was shaking, and magic bled from between his fingers. He didn’t feel especially sweet anymore.

“Fighting them won’t work,” Papyrus said, sounding tired. “We can’t beat them. Not if they can just reset if things doing go their way. Please, Lotus. Please. Be kind. Show them the way. Or they’ll never stop. You see that, don’t you?”

Red tears fell down the sides of his cheeks, but Lotus had to nod. “Yes,” he whispered, “I understand. I’ll…I’ll try.”

“Thank you.”

-

[RESET]

-

Lotus hesitated when the child emerged from the woods, covered in dust and smiling eerily. This whole situation feel oddly familiar. Like a dream he’d had long ago. His every instinct urged him to fight, to flee, to warn Undyne and everyone he could find…but as they drew closer, he swallowed hard and stood his ground.

 _Be kind_ , his soul whispered, and something about that felt so right, so true…he had to obey. It was the hardest thing he’d ever done, but he held out a hand to the dust-covered child and said, “Hello, darling. Are you lost? Would you care for some tea?”

Even as the knife cut between his vertebrae, so fast and so sharp he retained his awareness for a few crucial moments, he remained convinced he’d made the right decision.


	3. [Wound]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twist seeks help from Edge. Edge resists the urge to shake some sense into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Aftermath of abuse, gore, blood, injuries, references to abusive relationships, unnamed abuser (but it's not Edge or Twist), platonic relationship

H-heya, darlin’. Mind if I come in?” Twist swayed as he spoke, and Edge swore, catching him around the waist. He dragged him inside, searching the shadows to make sure no one was out lurking. “Th-thanks, sweetheart,” Twist managed through grit teeth. Magic seeped from the new cracks along his jaw, and he was bent nearly double, more magic and marrow dripping from under his hoodie. “‘S nice ‘a—“

“Shut the fuck up and lay down,” Edge snapped, dragging him over to the couch. Twist lowered himself down, then winced.

“‘M—m gettin’ magic all over the—“

Edge speared him with a look. “You think I give a shit about this couch? Stay down and don’t move.” He pointed a stern finger at him, and Twist nodded tiredly, easing onto his back. His sockets slipped shut, but his fingers continued to pluck at his hoodie anxiously.

Edge nodded to himself and marched into the bathroom to retrieve a first aid kit and a small stack of towels. Back in the living room, he took the scissors out of the kit and asked, “Do you have any emotional attachment to this?” He tugged on the hoodie.

“No?”

“Good. Stay still.” He cut the hoodie away, his whole body going still and stiff when he saw the extent of the damage. He let out a slow breath and looked up at Twist. Twist refused to meet his eyelights. Edge sighed again, making his displeasure known. Twist winced, but when Edge wrapped his injuries, his hands were gentle. “I suppose it’s pointless to ask who’s responsible for this.”

Twist winced, his hands clenching closed. “‘S not tha’ bad.”

Edge’s jaw tightened. “You can barely stand on your own.”

Twist looked away. “I earned it,” he rasped, voice hoarse.

Edge resisted the urge to grab him and try to shake some sense into him. Instead, he took a slow breath and asked, “What could you have possibly done to deserve this?”

Twist gave a lopsided shrug, not looking at him. “Don’ worry ‘bout it. Doesn’ matter. I earned it.”

Edge’s hands clenched, but he kept any further comments to himself. He’d tried to talk Twist into leaving before. It had only managed to drive Twist off. He hadn’t come back for weeks after that. So now, Edge just finished wrapping his ribs. He dabbed ointment on his jaw and taped a bandage to it, his touch delicate.

He sat back and said, “I’ll get you something to eat. Stay.”

He stood up, but Twist caught his hand. He still wouldn’t look at him, but he said, “Thanks. Fer this. I owe you.”

Edge shook his hand off. He wanted to insist Twist repay him by staying. But that would only guarantee he’d never see Twist again. So he just said, “No. You don’t.”

He went to the kitchen and got a plate of food and some hot chocolate for him, watching with crossed arms as he ate. “Thanks, sweetheart. C’n…c’n I stay the night? Promise I’ll be outta ‘ere ‘fore yer up.”

Edge waved him off. “I’ll be offended if you don’t stay for breakfast.”

Fingers tugging at the blanket Edge had draped over him, Twist nodded. “Thanks, love. ‘S nice ‘a ya.”

Unable to stop himself, Edge laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “You’re welcome here anytime, Twist. For any reason. You understand?”

Twist nodded, but still wouldn’t look at him. Edge’s soul sank, but he squeezed Twist’s shoulder and took his plate into the kitchen to clean. He swallowed hard and scrubbed at the porcelain, trying to keep control of his temper. He’d done all he could, short of kidnapping.

Maybe, if Edge kept offering, Twist would finally take advantage of the escape he presented. Until then, Edge would continue to patch him up and bite his tongue.

And wait.


	4. [Flower, Crush, Tea]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge would like to have a word with Lotus about a recent prank. Lotus would like to have a word with him about Lace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past abuse implied, platonic relationships...with maybe a small crush implied. (Lotus is my Sweetfell Papyrus. Lace is Sweetfell Muffet.)

Edge knocked briskly on the door, crossing his arms when the door opened.  “Why hello, dearie!” He pulled away from her, sneering slightly when the Spider answered. “What brings you here?” She smiled brightly when she first saw him, her expression dimming when he didn’t return her warm welcome.

“There are fifty pink flamingos on my lawn. I don’t suppose you’d know anything about that, would you?”

Lace choked. “No,” she said, visibly trying not to laugh. “I can’t say that I do. Would you like to talk to Lotus? He might know something.”

Archly, Edge said, “I imagine he might.” Considering the flamingos were accompanied by a note instructing him to ‘go flock himself’ in flowing pink script, he had reason to assume Lotus was responsible. None of the others were above the prank or the pun, but Lotus was the only one with any skill in calligraphy.

Lace took him through the house, out to the backyard, where Lotus was busy planting flowers. A pink flamingo supervised from the side. “I was making tea when you knocked,” Lace said, “I’ll put an extra cup out for you.” She smiled at him hospitably, wilting a little when he glared unbendingly.

“That won’t be necessary.” Without giving her another look, he stepped outside, arms crossed as he waited for Lotus to notice him.

Dusting off his hands, Lotus sat back on his heels and surveyed the flowers. “What do you think, darling? The mums look a little lonely by themselves like that. Should—“

“Are you going to play dumb? Or are you going to tell me why you planted fifty plastic flamingos in my yard?”

Lotus paused, visibly suppressing a laugh. “Oh my! Whatever did you do to get flocked, I wonder?”

His jaw popped. “I couldn’t guess.”

Standing, Lotus held one of the remaining plants in his hands. He stood in front of Edge, tilting his chin just slightly as he surveyed him. “Can’t you?”

Lace poked her head out the sliding door. “The tea’s ready.“ She hesitated. “Edge, dear, are you sure you don’t want to join us? You’re more than welcome.”

He almost snapped at her, but Lotus pushed the plant into his hands and said, “Of course he‘ll stay for tea. Did you put out those lovely little jam cookies?”

“Oh. No, but I can.”

When Lace ducked back inside, Lotus stepped close to him and said, “I don’t know what happened between you and your Muffet, but it certainly doesn’t give you leave to treat mine the way you do. She’s been nothing but kind to you, and you’ve been nothing but rude. I won’t stand for it.”

“So you put fifty flamingos on my lawn as punishment?”

“Of course not, darling. That’s a fundraiser for Frisk’s little league team. Didn’t you get the note?”

“The note that told me to go flock myself?”

His sockets widened in comically over-exaggerated surprise. “Oh my. How embarrassing—it was supposed to say ‘You’ve been flocked’ and leave a few instructions for removal. My mistake, darling.”

Grinding his teeth, Edge asked, “And those instructions would be…?” This was even more infuriating than he thought; he couldn’t just remove them himself if it was meant as a fundraiser.

“A nominal donation to Frisk’s team.” Lotus smiled sweetly. “If you’re feeling especially generous—or especially vengeful—you can pay to have them planted on someone else’s lawn.”

His sockets widened and he immediately started considering the possibilities. Cash could certainly use a good flocking…. Seeing his expression, Lotus patted his cheekbone and leaned into him. “We’ll discuss it over tea. And I’m quite certain you’ll be on your best behavior, won’t you?”

Edge glared at him, but when he took Edge’s arm and brought him inside, Edge didn’t protest. Lace smiled when he sat at the kitchen table, her expression soft. “I’m happy you decided to stay, dearie.”

He looked at her, biting back the instinct to bristle. “Thank you,” he said, voice stilted, “for your hospitality.”

Her smile was brilliant. “Certainly! We’re always happy to have you!” She poured his tea, and he accepted it stiffly.

“Thank you,” Lotus said, taking his own cup. He raised it and offered Edge an abbreviated bow. “To new friendships.” His smile was teasing. Playful. But Lace’s expression was openly pleased as she echoed the toast.

Edge studied them both, a small twinge of regret making him drop his gaze when he met Lotus’ gaze. He lifted his cup and gave Lace a quick nod. “To new friendships,” he agreed, taking a small sip.


	5. [Embellish]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cash needs a 'date' to attend Slim and Papyrus' wedding reception. Lotus is happy to accompany him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Romantic Mapleblossm, unrequited/one-sided PuppyMoney, relationship angst, references to something similar to prostitution, kissing without permission, bittersweet ending.

“why do you do that?”

Lotus pulled away from the mirror to regard Cash. “Do what?”

He gestured to his face, circling his sockets. “that.”

Lotus smiled gently. “You don’t like my makeup?”

Cash’s shoulders hunched and he looked away, clearly uncomfortable. “i didn’t say that.”

Leaning closer to the mirror, Lotus applied more purple pigment to the rim of his sockets. A crown of purple lilacs ringed his skull, and his rich robes were a deep purple, embroidered with golden thread, and he’d painted his skull to match. “So you do like it.”

“didn’t say that either,” Cash responded gruffly, fingers toying with a gold coin.

“Is that what you’re wearing?”

The coin stilled. “what’s wrong with what i’m wearing?”

“Nothing, darling. Nothing. I just thought….”

“what?!”

Lotus stood and set down his palette. He looked Cash up and down, thinking. Finally, he turned to his jewelry box and started sorting through it. “Ah—here.” He took Cash’s hands and attached some glittering gold cufflinks to his shirtsleeves. A heavy watchband wrapped his wrist. Lotus surveyed him, tapping his chin contemplatively. Then he returned to the jewelry box and produced a thin gold chain—just a chain, no pendant or ornament attached. Leaning into Cash, he reached around his neck to fasten it.

“There,” he said, resting his hands on Cash’s shoulders and giving a warm squeeze. “You look very handsome.”

Jerking away, Cash eyed the watch. “isn’t this a little….” He eyed Lotus, and fell silent.

“A little what?”

“…isn’t this a little masculine for your tastes?”

Lotus blinked and chuckled, his eyelights dancing in amusement. “I’m a sweet-piece, darling. I am whatever my client wants me to be. I have several suits in addition to my robes. If you’d prefer, I can wear one of those—“

“no! no. i just….” Cash stopped, his brow-bone furrowing. “if it was up to you, what would you wear?”

Lotus shrugged. “Does it matter? This is all for show anyway. If I had my preferences, I’d be at home in my pajamas watching Netflix. A dress. A robe. A suit. They’re all the same. It’s all costumery and cosmetics, darling. Now…are we ready to go?”

That coin bounced between his fingers, the only hint of his restlessness. “yeah, sure. let’s get this over with.”

Lotus took his arm with a proprietary air, and Cash stiffened immediately. “Darling, you need to relax. It’s a wedding. At least pretend to be happy.”

Cash grunted dismissively, but he forced his shoulders to ease. Downstairs, they caught a taxi in front of the hotel and took the short drive over to the reception hall. Cash kept staring out the window, one hand toying restlessly with that coin. Lotus knocked their shoulders together, earning a glare. “It’s only for a few hours. Then we can skip out and pretend you’re happily fucking me against a wall somewhere.”

Cash’s cheekbone colored, but he coughed and looked away. “no one is going to believe we’re fucking.”

“Not with that attitude they’re not—and not if you keep flinching when I touch you.”

“i did not flinch—“

Lotus sighed, then took Cash by the chin and kissed him solidly on the mouth. His good socket went wide, and his jaw unhinged, allowing Lotus to slip his tongue inside. He pressed a hand to the front of Cash’s suit, gripping the silk and feeling the thrumming of his soul under his hand. Magic sparked between them, and Cash slowly relaxed into the kiss, allowing Lotus to guide him. His hands began to rove over Lotus’ form, running up and down his spine and ribcage, squeezing his hips.

The taxi slowed to a stop, and Lotus pulled away. “There. You look a little more convincingly debauched. Now, darling—why don’t you pay the man and we can be on our way?”

Lotus smiled while Cash scowled at him. “that was unnecessary.”

“I beg to differ. Are you coming?” Grumbling to himself, Cash followed him out of the cab, brushing himself off. He sighed when Lotus took his arm again but didn’t try to shake him off.

The reception hall was already noisy as monsters from all six universes gathered inside, talking animatedly amongst themselves. Music filled the room, performed live by a group of gathered ghosts from the many universes. Most of the Alphys-es and Undynes were already dancing. Swap Asgore and Tale Toriel were talking in the corner.

Spotting them, Blue came bounding over, his smile forcibly bright. Lotus had to hide a smile behind his hand—Blue looked so flustered, anyone might have assumed it was his wedding. “Have you seen the photographer?” he asked, frantic, “I haven’t seen him anywhere and—“ His sockets widened. “Are you only just getting here?” he asked Cash, “You’re the best man! You should have been here to greet everyone as they arrived! You’re—“

Lotus touched his shoulder, smiling brilliantly. “That’s my fault, I’m afraid. Cash came to pick me up, and I took a while to get ready.”

Blue didn’t look happy with that, but he sighed. “Fine. Can you please make sure the place cards are in the right spot? I think Red’s been switching them around.”

It was pretty obvious what Cash thought of that request, but Lotus just squeezed his hand and agreed. Looking relieved—but still faintly annoyed—Blue ran to the next group of guests. “i’m not checking the place cards.”

“Of course not! We wouldn’t want to take Red’s fun away, now would we? Ah! Here—champagne?”

Cash looked unimpressed, but Lotus foisted a glass on him and murmured into his acoustic meatus. “We can either dance or we can mingle, you grump. We will not sit in the corner and sulk. Make your choice, or I’ll make it for you.”

That earned him a steely glare, to which Lotus responded with a gentle smile and an upraised brow-bone. He huffed and—to Lotus’ shock—set the champagne down and guided him onto the dance floor. “You really don’t want to chat, do you?”

“no,” he said pointedly. “i don’t.”

Lotus shook his head fondly. “Point taken.”

It wasn’t really a slow song, but Cash was more comfortable guiding him through a slow waltz rather than anything more energetic. After the end of the song, Undyne took the mike and bellowed into it—perhaps not realizing she really didn’t need the amplification. “Here they come! The newlyweds themselves! A round of applause for Papyrus and Slim!” She raised a bottle of champagne. “Here’s to you guys! And, Slim? If you break his heart, I’ll break every fucking—“

Edge wrestled her away from the microphone, looking annoyed. Papyrus was blushing profusely, and it looked like Slim couldn’t decide between being offended or amused. Lotus shook his head, chuckling. “Well, the maid of honor hasn’t set the bar very high. You shouldn’t have any trouble with your speech—“

Lotus turned to look at him, and whatever snarky comments he’d wanted to make evaporated when he saw the direction of Cash’s gaze. His eyelight was fixed on Slim, and while his expression was as guarded as ever, he couldn’t hide the tightness in his jaw or the tense set of his shoulders. Lotus knew what pain looked like, and Cash was obviously in pain. “Oh, Cash….”

The grip on his hips tightened immediately. “don’t. don’t say a damn word.”

Still, he couldn’t tear his gaze from Slim. Or his new husband. “I’m sorry.”

Another warning squeeze. “not. one. word.”

Lotus obediently fell silent, and encouraged Cash to start dancing once more. He was stiff, lacking his prior grace. But they danced, until eventually, even Lotus couldn’t see past his apathetic mask. “Shall we take a break?” he asked, “Perhaps get a drink?”

Cash eyed their assigned seats—right next to the newlyweds, of course. He was Slim’s best man, after all. “yeah. let’s toast the happy couple.” He said it without inflection, and Lotus’ soul jumped, wondering what Cash might have planned.

They crossed the dance floor, and Cash flopped into his seat beside Slim. The two of them bumped fists, saying nothing. Lotus eyed them warily, but passed them to hug Papyrus. “Oh, my dear—you look quite handsome!” He held Papyrus at arm’s length to look him up and down. “That suit fits you like a glove. And I adore the lining! A lovely pop of color!”

“THANK YOU FANCY-ME! WE’RE SO GLAD YOU COULD COME!”

Lotus smiled indulgently. “I never miss a party, darling.” He sighed wistfully. “Tell me about the wedding though!”

Papyrus looked a little sheepish, fiddling with the corner of the tablecloth. “IT—um. IT WAS WONDERFUL, OF COURSE! FITTING FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND HIS EQUALLY GREAT SPOUSE! BUT—“ He winced. “We, um. We’re sorry it was so sudden. We wanted all of you to be there, of course, but….”

Lotus patted his hand. “Never fear, darling. We all understand. Planning a wedding is such work. And there’s something so delightfully romantic about eloping!”

Papyrus winced again, looking away. “Not everyone was as understanding….”

Lotus waved a dismissive hand. “Don’t worry about them. It’s your wedding, not theirs. They don’t get to have a say.”

His shoulders relaxed marginally. “THANK YOU, FANCY-ME. THAT’S…that’s what I needed to hear.”

Lotus leaned forward and kissed him on each cheek, cupping his face in his hands. “Any time, darling. Any time.” Only then did he realize he’d lost track of Cash—and Slim. His soul dropped, but he maintained a happy face. “My date seems to have disappeared on me. I’d better go find him before he gets into trouble.”

Papyrus, meanwhile, was eyeing Undyne with growing trepidation as she approached. “GOOD LUCK.”

Lotus surveyed the dance floor but saw no sign of either of them. Dreading the scene he might stumble upon, he started searching the restrooms and coatrooms before heading outside. It was here that he found the two—in a small garden, seated shoulder-to-shoulder in front of the fountain. They spoke softly, and the sound of running water drowned out their words. Only when he got close enough did Lotus manage to hear Cash saying, “—already married. you can’t tell me you’re getting cold feet now.”

Speaking around the sucker in his mouth, Slim said, “no! but…he’s….”

He started to scratch at his wrist, but Cash snatched his hand away and gripped it hard. “he loves you?”

“well…yeah…i guess.”

Cash gave a short, sharp nod. “you love him?”

“…more than anything.”

Cash exhaled slowly and released his hand. “then quit acting like an idiot and let yourself be happy. if he didn’t want you, if he was afraid of all your fell-verse baggage, he wouldn’t have married you, got it?”

Slim nodded slowly, sighing in relief. “yeah. yeah, you’re right.”

“of course i am. now get your ass back in there and dance with your husband.”

Slim chuckled and knocked his shoulder into Cash. “heh. you sure you’re not just eager to get back inside to dance with lotus? you two were getting pretty cozy with each other when we got here. something you want to—?”

Lotus coughed delicately, startling them both. “Slim, dear. It looks like Papyrus might need some help fending off his maid of honor. Would you mind?”

He shook his head sheepishly, looking grateful for the chance to escape. He shot Cash a meaningful look, though, before disappearing back inside. Lotus took his vacated seat. “He has no idea, does he?”

“no. and he never will.”

“No need to look at me like that—I certainly won’t tell him.”

Cash studied him carefully, then grunted and nodded once. “good.” They sat in silence, and Lotus took his hand, starting to project / PEACE / WARMTH / LOVE / —“stop.”

Lotus leaned against him. “I don’t think I will.” He squeezed his hand, running his thumb over the backs of his metacarpals. “You still have a speech to give, darling, and I know this can’t be easy for you. Why resist the little comfort I can offer?”

Cash growled, but he didn’t pull away and he didn’t shake him off. His good socket shuttered closed, and he leaned into Lotus, opening himself to the projections.

He didn’t say anything else, didn’t thank him for it, but…it was a start.


	6. [Frustration]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Twist has trouble sleeping. And even more trouble letting go of things. Cash keeps him company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Frustration, romantic relationship

Cash sighed and checked the clock. Past midnight and Twist still wasn’t in bed. Groaning, he hauled himself out of their bed and stepped out into the hall, grumbling under his breath and flipping the lights on almost vengefully as he went.  He paused at the end of the hall, crossing his arms. “what the fuck are you doing?”

Twist was standing at the counter, a whole row of burnt and misshapen muffins in front of him. He turned and grinned, rubbing the back of his neck to show he at least knew how ridiculous this was. “Oh. Uh? Nuthin’.”

Cash shut his sockets and counted to ten. Then he asked. “nothing, huh? you sure this doesn’t have anything to do with the bake sale tomorrow?”

“Nah. ‘Course not. We always buy cupcakes fer the kid. Frisk knows I can’t cook ta save my life.”

Cash surveyed the counter. “uh-huh. so why is there an entire army of half-baked goods on my counter?”

Twist ducked his head, still smiling…but his smile didn’t reach his sockets, and his shoulders were bowed. “Oh. Ya know. Jus’ checkin’ ta see if I got any better. Haven’t, by the way. Case you were wonderin’.”

Cash raised a brow-bone. “i never would have guessed. are you coming to bed now?”

“I—“

The timer went off and he raced to the oven, pulling out another batch of muffins with crispy tops. He set them on the counter, staring at them for a long time before saying, “Shit.” Vengefully, angrily, he grabbed a bowl and started measuring out flour.

“what are you doing?” Cash pulled away from the wall, arms crossed. He wanted nothing more than to pull him away and drag him to their room, but short of a teleport, he’d never be able to, and he certainly wouldn’t be able to get him to stay. Twist was both strong and obscenely stubborn.

“Just. Givin’ it ‘nother go. Ain’t gonna hurt nuthin’ ta try, right?”

“twist, if you don’t settle down and go the fuck to sleep—“

“Jus’ one more batch. It won’ take tha’ long.”

He reached for the sugar, and Cash clamped a hand over his wrist. “why is this so important?”

“Because I should be able ta do this!” he snapped, slamming his hands on the counter. “This shouldn’ be hard, right? Ya jus’. Ya measure out the ingredients. Ya mix ‘em up. Ya put ‘em in the oven ta bake. ‘S jus’ followin’ a fuckin’ recipe an’ I can’t fuckin’ do it!” He shuddered, his breathing unsteady. His hands curled into fists. “Why…? Why can’t I do it, Patches? Why can’t I do this?”

Any irritation Cash may have had faded away. Carefully, he took both Twist’s hands in his. He swallowed, not sure what to say. He had no magic words to make it all better. Nothing to ease Twist’s frustration. “i don’t know.”

Twist looked back at the mixing bowl. “It should be easy,” he said, more to himself. “Why can’t—?”

“twisted. look at me.” Twist turned back to him, his sockets wide and desperate. “it doesn’t matter. come to bed. you’ll feel better in the morning.”

“It matters ta me.” Twist pulled away and furiously stared at the recipe book, as if he could force its cooperation by sheer willpower. He mumbled under his breath, re-reading the instructions. With a sigh, Cash bid farewell to his dreams of a peaceful night’s sleep. He pulled an apron off the rack and joined Twist at the counter. “Patches?”

“if it’s that important to you, i can at least stay up and supervise.”

Some of the tension eased out of his shoulders. “Ya ain’t gotta do that.”

“no,” he agreed, “i don’t. so? what’s the first step?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cash is a good boyfriend.


	7. [Protect]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cash has always been there to look after Slim. Now its Slim's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Platonic or romantic relationship, bad brother au (Plum is Cash's bro and he is not a good guy; Razz isn't much better), anxiety, misdirected anger.

Cash didn’t ask why Slim was on his couch, curled into the corner with his hood up and earbuds jammed into his ear holes. He just raised a hand to catch Slim’s attention—startling him in this state would end poorly for everyone—and dragged a blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over him. He tapped the side of his skull, and Slim hesitantly took out one earbud. “movie?” Cash asked, catching Slim’s hand as it crept into his sleeve. He didn’t need him picking at those old scars. “you want to watch a movie?” he asked again.

Slim swallowed and looked away. “‘s your house.” He spoke so softly Cash could barely hear him.

Cash worked not to sigh. Slim would react to any sign of exasperation or impatience very poorly right now. Instead, he walked over to the console and pulled out a copy of Fantasia. He popped it into the blu-ray player and said, “if it’s too much, we can turn it off.” His voice was soft but gruff, and he flopped onto the couch beside Slim, jostling him.

Slim looked between him and the movie, fidgeting. Cash just leaned back and deliberately relaxed, pretending to watch the orchestra prepare. Slim exhaled slowly, fingers tugging on the hem of his sleeve. He pulled the other earbud out of his acoustic meatus, tucking his knees against his chest. He pulled the blanket more tightly around himself.

As the music swelled, Cash cranked it up, the classical music rolling over them both. Slim sighed, sockets slipping closed. Cash stood to bring down the lights, grabbing a couple bottles of water and a small jar of caramel. When he sat beside Slim again, he held out the water for him. “drink.”

Slim took it, but didn’t drink.

—

Cash growled under his breath, watching Razz berate Slim. “shut the fuck up!” he finally snapped, standing.

Razz blinked, surprised. Then he frowned. “This isn’t any of your business.”

“like fuck it isn’t—“

But Slim was pulling in on himself, his fingers scrabbling at his scarred wrist. Cash was only making it worse.

Grinding his teeth, he sat back down, fingers tightly fisted. Razz surveyed him and sniffed derisively. Before he could start back in on Slim, though, Papyrus swept over and engaged him, tugging him from the table to help with something.

Cash watched them go. He wanted to ask Slim why he put up with that. He wanted to demand to know why he didn’t do something.

Instead, he took the seat Razz had vacated and took Slim’s hand, keeping him from picking at his scarred wrist. “come home with me tonight,” he said, then added gruffly, “if you want.”

Slim didn’t say anything for a long time. Then, softly, he asked, “…can we watch fantasia?”

“sure,” he said, his chest easing a bit. “whatever you want.”

—

Cash stared straight ahead, trying to control his temper. His brother was visiting, so of course Cash was obliged to have dinner with him. Whether he wanted to or not. Some self-destructive urge had pushed him to put on a pair of torn jeans and a hole-riddled tank top, rather than his customary clothes. Plum had not been impressed, and Cash took a kind of viscous satisfaction in that.

The satisfaction had waned as his brother continued to sneer and criticize as they waited for their food. He couldn’t do anything right, apparently. From his clothing choices to his lack of romantic partner, Cash was apparently a complete failure.

All through the meal, he found his rage mounting, until finally—he left. Right in the middle of dinner, he stood up and left, throwing money on the table to cover his half of the bill. “where are you going—?”

Cash didn’t answer. He just stormed out and teleported away.

He shut his sockets and leaned back against the door, sliding to the floor. He scraped his claws over his skull, ready to scream.

“cash?” His soul stuttered and grew cold. Slim stood in front of him. Cash had no idea why he was here—he never knew why or when Slim was going to show up—but there he was, looking down at Cash with wide sockets. He took a step forward, trailing a blanket. “are you okay?”

Cash swallowed. “get out.”

“what?”

He’d never told Slim to leave, never made him feel unwanted or unwelcome. Never. But now?

He stood up and pushed past him, grabbing his cigarillos and his lighter. “get out. i don’t want you here.”

Slim followed him into the next room. “what happened? weren’t you having dinner with your—?”

Breathing hard, Cash summoned a blaster and held it on him. “out,” he rasped, but he couldn’t look at Slim. He just waited to hear the door shut or the telltale pop of displaced air as he teleported away.

Instead, Slim was suddenly in front of him, wrapping a blanket around their shoulders. He hugged Cash, forehead pressed to his clavicle. Cash remained still and stiff, but he dismissed the blaster.

His throat was tight. “that was stupid,” he accused.

Slim just squeezed him tighter. “do you want to watch a movie?”

Cash choked and folded around him.

 


	8. [Reckless]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotus and Twist go for a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Reckless behavior, mild sexual tension

Twist cursed under his breath and fished the phone out of his pocket. He wished, briefly that he could keep working on the engine, but the double vision would get too distracting. “Bella’s brothel. You got the dough, we got yer hoe.”

Lotus chuckled, and Twist grinned, looking through his sockets and into a sunny kitchen. “Hello, darling. Is this a bad time?”

He glanced at the engine block and his own grease-stained hands. “Nah. It’ll keep. What c’n I do fer ya, sweetheart?”

“Well….” Lotus leaned forward, one finger circling the rim of a coffee cup. “I was hoping you might be willing to help me with something.”

“‘Course I would! Anything ya wan’. All ya gotta do is ask!”

“…you know about cars, correct?”

Again, he looked at the engine block. “Sure hope so, otherwise this poor old gal’s fucked.” He patted the car fondly.

“What about…motorcycles?”

He raised a brow-bone. “Yeah. Know a thing er two. Why’re ya askin’?”

“I’m going to a dealership downtown, and I’d like some help picking out the right bike.”

Twist scratched the underside of his mandible, thinking. And unintentionally smearing engine grease across his jaw. “Uh-huh. An’, this’s prob’ly a stupid question but—this’s fer you?”

“Yes, Twisted. It’s for me.” He could hear the smile in Lotus’ voice.

He grinned. “Then ‘m happy ta help. Ya wanna meet me there, or d’ya wanna go t’gether?”

“Together, I suppose. You don’t drive and I hope to be driving off the lot, so I guess we’ll have to take a bus down there.”

“Nah—I know a shortcut.”

“Darling, hitchhiking is not a shortcut.”

“Gets ya there faster don’ it?”

Lotus sighed, his hand lifting to massage the spot between his sockets. “We’ll take the bus. You can people-watch.”

“Okay, sweetheart. If tha’s how ya wanna play it.” He paused a moment, realizing something. “Hey, Lotus?”

“Hmm?”

“…how’d ya get yer motorcycle license, anyway?”

“Edge can be very helpful if properly persuaded.”

Twist guffawed. “Sweetheart, promise me sumthin’, huh? Nex’ time yer gonna ‘persuade’ Edge ‘a anythin’, gimme a call, huh? I’d love ta see tha’.”

“Only if you help me pick out a bike.”

“Sure thing, darlin’. When d’ya wanna go?”

“Are you available today?”

He eyed the engine block. “Sure. This ol’ lady ain’t gonna go nowhere. Gimme a few. I’ll meecha at yer house.”

“Wonderful. And, Twist?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

His soul warmed and his sockets shuttered closed. “‘Course, sweetheart. I told ya—anythin’.”

-

Lotus ended up with a sleek, silver bike, built for speed. And Twist had to admit—he looked damn good on it too. He couldn’t help but smile when he drove up on it a week later, his protective gear all white and pink. Twist whistled as he walked down the drive. “Ya got decals fer it already?” He eyed the sugar skull decals on the fuel tank. “Heh. Very nice, sweetheart. Very nice.”

Lotus beamed, and Twist couldn’t help but blush. “You like it?”

He traced the decal. “Yeah. Suits ya…sugar skull.” Lotus’ eyelights flared, and he covered his mouth, giggling at the nickname. Twist’s soul pulsed.

“I’m happy you approve! Actually…I was hoping you might join me for a ride.” He lifted the seat to reveal a second helmet. He held it out, and Twist grinned.

“Love to, sweetheart. We goin’ anywhere special?”

“Maybe next time. Grab a good jacket, darling. The wind can be biting.”

He nodded and ducked into the house to grab some more protective clothing. Blackberry looked up as he walked into the kitchen. “Did Edge drive up? I heard a motorcycle.”

“Lotus.”

“What?”

Blackberry followed him into the hall as he retrieved something more protective. “‘S Lotus’ bike. We’re goin’ fer a ride.”

“Oh.” Blackberry furrowed his brow-bones, then shrugged it off. “Don’t forget we’re going to Edge’s house for cards later.”

“Aw, shit—fergot ‘bout that. Think Edge’d mind an extra guest?”

“Does Lotus know how to play?”

“If not, we c’n teach ‘im.”

“Then I don’t see why not.”

“Great! See ya later, bro!”

Blackberry waved him off, and Twist ran outside, pulling on the jacket as he went. Lotus smiled and handed him the helmet before mounting the bike himself. There was a moment of awkwardness as Twist settled on the back of the bike, his hands around Lotus’ waist. “This okay?”

“A little tighter, darling. I don’t want you falling off.” He settled more firmly in his seat, pressing against Lotus. “Yes—much better. Alright, be sure to lean with me, or we’re going to have a rather nasty tumble.”

“You got it, sweetheart.”

Lotus snapped his visor down, revved the engine, and took off. Twist’s soul jumped. They weren’t going all that fast yet, but it was so foreign being out in the open like this. It felt freeing. Exhilarating. Behind the visor, he grinned, thrilled when Lotus drove out past the neighborhoods and onto the freeway. The wind grew fierce as they picked up speed, and it torn at any bit of exposed bone—he was instantly grateful for Lotus’ advice about the jacket.

On the freeway, Lotus was cautious, but once they were out of the city, away from traffic, he started to really push the bike for all it was worth. Twist’s grin grew and he tightened his grip. He didn’t bother looking over Lotus’ shoulder at the gauge—he knew they were edging into dangerous territory, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He’d never felt so free in his life. If he could have, he’d have whooped and hollered with joy. When Lotus pulled off the highway and followed the winding road along the lake, he nearly did. The surrounding pine trees made the air smell fresh and clean, and wildflowers dotted the sides of the road, swaying as they passed.

Lotus sped along the road at reckless speeds, though he never strayed outside the lines, never seemed anything less than perfectly in control. Twist was more than happy to be along for the ride, trusting his companion with his life.

They stopped for lunch at a small cafe alongside the lake, and Twist couldn’t contain his enthusiasm any longer. He swept Lotus up as soon as they dismounted, purring happily. “Tha’ was amazin’, sugar skull!”

Giggling, Lotus turned his head to kiss him on the cheek. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. I’m not going too fast for you, am I?”

Twist couldn’t help the bright gold blush that spread across his cheekbones, no matter how Lotus teased him for it. “Nah. Not fast at all.” He cleared his throat. “Hey, uh, after this, ya wanna head ta Edge’s house? We’re meetin’ fer poker there.”

For a moment, Lotus looked hesitant, then he brightened. “Certainly. That sounds lovely. And I can show Edge my new bike as well.”

Lotus took the backroads into Ebott, slowing down when the fields became neighborhoods. He pulled up onto Edge’s driveway, parking his bike beside Edge’s—a slower, sturdier model, unmarked and well cared for. Ever vigilant, Edge appeared in the doorway to see who had pulled up. He eyed the two of them and was about to duck back inside when he spotted the bike. “That’s the one you bought?” he asked, not bothering with pleasantries.

Red was on his heels, a stolen muffin in hand. “heya, twisted—didya get a bike? thought you didn’ drive.”

“I don’.”

“It’s mine,” Lotus said primly, standing aside so Edge could get a good look at it. Proud of himself, Lotus started to rattle off the bike’s stats, nearly vibrating with glee. Red, meanwhile, was looking at Twist, something glimmering in his socket.

“What?”

Snickering to himself, Red said, “‘m tryna picture you ridin’ bitch behind him!” Twist rolled his eyelights, but Red apparently thought that was hilarious. He bent nearly double as he laughed, wiping tears from his sockets. “fuck. i’d ‘a paid ta see that!”

Lotus glanced back at them, his smile mischievous as he took in Red and Twist. “Don’t worry, darling; he’s just jealous I asked you for a ride instead of him.”

Red choked and Twist chuckled, wrapping an arm around Lotus’ waist. No one missed the innuendo in his voice. “An’ it was a real nice ride, sweetheart. Hope you’ll ask me again.”

Lotus hummed happily, brushing his knuckles over Twist’s mandible. “Of course, darling. I’d love to have you.”

Sighing, Edge ushered them all inside, cuffing Red as he passed. “ow! wha’ was that fer?”

“Now they’re going to be trading innuendos all night.”

Winking at Lotus, Twist followed behind them. “Aw, c’mon—we’d a done that anyway.”

Lotus giggled and pressed closer, purring softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Twist is gonna get his heart broken, lol.


	9. [Bitter, Betrayal, Relinquish]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim's a Split-soul, marked as such by the black stain on his vertebrae. He hasn't met his other half yet, and he's not especially eager to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Dark soulmate au, gore, graphic violence, references to murder, gang-typical violence, drug use implied. Oneshot without a satisfying resolution. I'm sorry.

Slim stuffed the earbuds in his acoustic meati, listening to the pulsing music thrumming through his skull. He tucked his chin and ducked his head, the heavy hood engulfing his skull. It was a futile effort. Everyone could see the black stain spreading across his mandible and cervical vertebrae, marking him as a Split-soul.

Some days it wasn’t so bad. He could even have a little fun with it—snapping and snarling at staring children, playing in to the stereotype. Days like today, though, when everything seemed grey and it felt like he was looking at the world through a thick pane of glass, it only gave passersby a reason to reinforce his feelings of isolation. He wished his mark was easier to hide, wished he could at least pretend to be Whole when the mood struck him. Then again, it was nice, sometimes. No one seemed to expect anything from him. Nothing good, at least.

And it was so easy to live down to their expectations.

Checking his watch, he nodded to himself. Right on time. Scanning for cameras—and doing his best to make it look like he was just stretching—he slipped down an alley and started up the fire escape. He didn’t bother trying to quiet his footsteps. Anyone that saw him would think he was nothing but a junky, out looking for a safe place to shoot up. They wouldn’t even be completely wrong. There was a nice baggie of pretty white pills in it for him if he didn’t fuck this up.

Climbing up onto the roof, he checked his watch again. He didn’t like cutting it close like this, but he didn’t have much choice. His target kept to a very tight schedule, and he didn’t want to risk lingering. He’d felt eyes on him the last few days, and he suspected someone was trying to nail him down, so he wanted to get in and out as fast as possible. His fingers twitched, itching for a cigarette, but he didn’t dare light up right now. Promising himself he’d take a smoke break later, he set his backpack down and reached into it to start assembling his rifle. Guitar cases were all well and good for Whole monsters. No one would ever believe a Split like him had any skill with a musical instrument.

~~A monster with only half a soul couldn’t possibly enjoy music or art or poetry. They were too cold for that. Trying to teach them would just be a waste of time.~~

He swallowed, silencing the memories as he checked the rifle and scope. All set and ready. Now he just needed to get his target in his sights. Peering over the edge of the roof, he scanned the streets below. No sign of him. _Good_. Slim checked his watch again, then fixed his gaze on the candy shop across the street. Muffet was getting tired of Grillby always encroaching on her turf, so she’d sent Slim out to send a message. He wasn’t supposed to kill Grillby, only his bodyguards. The Spiders didn’t have the resources to protect and manage both sections of the city, but Muffet couldn’t just stand by and let Grillbz poach on her terf.

Across the way, the door to the shop opened, and Slim raised the muzzle of his rifle.

A sharp crack across the back of his skull sent him reeling. His vision a blanket of red, he fell to the side. Mana roared through his skull, drowning out the music—no, the blow to the back of his head and knocked his earbuds free. He pressed a hand to the rooftop and struggled to rise, but a heavy foot met his ribcage with a sickening crunch. He hit the low wall that surrounded the roof, rolling onto his back. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. His head spun and the sky seemed too close, like it was pressing down on him.

“—stupid fucker.” The tip of a baseball bat nudged his broken ribs, and he swallowed down a scream. “Heh. Shoulda known better than to keep these in.” A hand shifted in front of him, holding his earbuds. It tugged his MP3 player into view. “Think I’m keeping this. Little souvenir.” The baseball bat swung into view, wet with his marrow and a thick smear of purple mana. “Boss said to kill you, but I gotta admit, I wasn’t expecting a skeleton. Heh. Or a _Split_.”

After a moment of consideration, the man knelt down and fit his hand against the black mark. Slim shut his sockets, praying to the indifferent Stars that this man wasn’t his soulmate, though he’d long stopped believing in their benevolence. “Shame,” he said, when the mark didn’t react. “Woulda been nice to have a pet.” With a hollow thunk, he dropped the bat and grabbed Slim by the front of his shirt.

Slim threw a weak punch, then marshaled himself and managed to claw at the man’s face, drawing blood. He swore but didn’t drop him. His split soul hammering, Slim wrapped his arm around the back of the man’s neck, wheezing as his ribs screamed in pain. “What the—?”

Stumbling toward the edge of the roof, Slim slammed him into the rim, and he cried out, his hip no doubt bruised. The man’s fingers scrambled at his hoodie, tearing it, but he couldn’t get a solid grip on Slim himself. By contrast, Slim was too injured and disoriented to shake him off entirely. It wasn’t a dignified fight by any stretch, but then, Slim had never been overly concerned with dignity.

Pulling the man in, he sank his teeth into the meat of his shoulder, tasting blood. Now the man screamed and pushed him away. His flesh and his shirt tore as Slim’s teeth ripped free. For a happy moment, Slim was elated—free now to run, to escape—then the back of his thigh hit the rim of the roof. For an endless moment, he was suspended in time, then he felt his upper body sway backward and he was falling.

The air rushed past his acoustic meati, and his poor split soul pulsed in fear and panic, but he didn’t have time to cry out before his body met the concrete below. His hip exploded in pain, and he crumpled, sure that he’d dust on the spot. And if he didn’t, surely the man or another of Grillby’s goons would be down to finish him off.

His vision faded from red to black, and all he could feel was pain—pervasive and consuming. He hoped they hurried up and finished him. Even he wasn’t so incompetent as to leave a job half finished. Well. Not this kind of job at least.

Someone was yelling. Him? No, he didn’t think so. A hand pressed to his mandible and cervical vertebrae. Relief flooded him. Oh, good, the man was back to—

Wait.

The mark _burned_ , the sensation pleasant rather than painful. He opened his sockets, trying to focus. He found himself looking up into the sockets of another skeleton—his features soft and his smile gentle. His mouth moved, but Slim couldn’t hear him over the rushing of mana through his skull. He raised a hand and clutched at this soft-faced stranger.

Huh. What a time to meet his soulmate. At least he wouldn’t be around for much longer.

More footsteps. Vision swimming, he still saw the man jog out of the alleyway, his chest slick with blood. He carried the bat. Slim blinked, focusing on his soulmate. Should he warn him off? Even if Slim never really wanted to meet him, the poor bastard probably didn’t deserve to be bludgeoned to death. He opened his mouth, but he couldn’t catch his breath, couldn’t seem to force out the words.

A wave of orange magic—so bright and brilliant, sparkling and strong compared to the weak grey threads Slim had managed in the past—pushed the man back, and a wall of tall orange bones formed a protective palisade around them. “DON’T WORRY.” Slim finally caught his words. “I’VE GOT YOU.”

In more ways than one. Slim shut his sockets, hoping death would come swiftly. He’d never been keen on slavery, and between the two, he’d rather die. As the sound of sirens grew louder and louder, though, he realized the bitter Angel wasn’t going to take him—probably because his soulmate was pouring green magic into him like he actually gave a fuck.

Struggling for breath, struggling to escape, Slim managed to hiss, “let me go.”

The other monster stared down at him, determination shining in his sockets. “NEVER.” And, fuck him, when the ambulance arrived, he called out, “HE’S MY SOULMATE!” and the EMTs let him ride in the back. So much for ‘do no harm’. Or was that just doctors?

Then again, he was a filthy Split; what else had he expected? Of course they’d hand him over. He shut his sockets and let them cut away his clothing, not bothering to fight. It was useless anyway, and when they injected a sedative into his mana nodes, he sighed in relief, slipping into blissful unconsciousness.


	10. [Storm]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Rus doesn't want to hold his boyfriend back from doing the things he loves, but he'd also like to share those things with him. Unfortunately, camping really isn't his cup of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Tooth-rotting fluff. Just. The fluffiest fluff. Some implied TwistedPuppyMoney. (Credit for the idea goes to CheapBourbon.)

Rus startled out of his nap when he heard the car pull up outside. His sockets went wide, and moving faster than most people believed possible from him, he leapt up. Just as the SUV shut off, he flung open the door and jumped from the porch, flinging himself into Edge’s arms. Startled but ready, Edge dropped his duffle bag and caught him around the waist, spinning him around from the momentum.

“you’re back!”

Edge’s mouth twitched as he repressed a smile. “I am.”

From the car, Cash stepped out and leaned on the hood. “he wasn’t even gone a week, you—“

Twist hushed him, jumping out of the car. “Didya miss us too, sweetheart?” he asked cheekily. Edge hugged Rus closer and flipped him off, earning a laugh. Rus didn’t mind. He sighed softly and curled in closer, though he furrowed his brows when he caught Edge’s scent. He smelled strongly of smoke and dried sweat. As much as he loved his boyfriend, he had to admit that he could definitely use a shower. He didn’t let go, though, just clung to him tighter.

“how was your trip?” he asked, while Twist opened the back of the SUV and started pulling Edge’s gear out.

“It was good, but I missed you.” They shared a soft kiss, and Cash honked the horn, causing them to startle.

“you two can make out later—give twisted a hand or we’re going to be here all day.”

Edge glared at him, then turned back to Rus, giving him a quick peck on the mouth. “I’ll just be a moment.” He pulled away and joined Twist at the rear of the car, boosting him up so he could untie the single kayak and pull it down. The tandem—which belonged to Twist and Slim—remained. Slim hopped out and opened the garage for them, grabbing Edge’s tent and bedroll to store inside. Cash nodded in approval, supervising. Rus might have criticized him for not helping, but then again, he wasn’t exactly sure how to help either, so he let it be.

When everything was put away, Edge briefly caught Cash’s forearm in the Fell version of a handshake, squeezing his shoulder to soften the gesture. Twist was having none of that, though; when Edge tried to offer him the same reserved farewell, he scooped him up in a crushing hug. “Had lots ‘a fun this week, sweetheart. ‘til nex’ time?”

“Get off me you— _oof_!”

Shaking his head, Slim gave him a side-hug. “see you soon,” he murmured, voice soft. They both waved at Rus as they climbed back into the SUV—Cash just gave him a look, barely acknowledging him—and then they were gone. Edge watched them go, shaking his head. But he was smiling softly and…Rus could see that his shoulders, normally tense and tight, had gone soft and relaxed. Despite the visible grime and dirt on his clothes—and the few streaks that marred his bones—he looked pleased with himself, somehow.

Rus’ soul twinged, but he ignored it. “so, uh?” he started, voice a little thick, “have fun?”

Edge offered a subtle nod, picking up his duffle as he ushered Rus inside. “Yes.” He laid an arm over Rus’ shoulders, nuzzling his neck as they stepped inside. “But I’m happy to be home.” Rus smiled slightly, but his fingers still tugged anxiously at his jacket sleeve.

“yeah. i’m happy to have you home too.”

Purring quietly, Edge pressed his mouth to Rus’ acoustic meatus. “I need a shower, but perhaps after, we could…?”

His smile grew more genuine as Rus chuckled softly. “ _bone?_ ”

Rather than chastizing him for being crude, Edge just nipped lightly at his cervical vertebrae. “Stars I missed you. Bad puns and all.”

He ducked his head, truly grinning now. “liar; you didn’t miss my bad puns.”

Dropping his bag, Edge wrapped his arms around his hips, nuzzling into his neck and planting soft kisses or gentle nips by turns. “Oh, I’m sure I’ll tire of them soon enough—“ Rus’ soul plunged, the soft ache sharpening. “—but they do possess a certain charm.”

“yeah?”

“Yes.” He spun Rus around and kissed him soundly.

Pulling back, Rus pressed their foreheads together. “you keep that up, and you won’t get your shower, edgelord.”

Edge hummed in consideration. “Care to join me?”

He laughed. “no offense, precious, but i think you need to focus more on getting clean. you smell like a camp fire.”

Edge grimaced. “And worse. You’re right. I’ll be out in a bit.” Another soft kiss.

“heh. don’t rush.”

“If you keep taking cracks at the way I smell, I’m going to get offended,” he said, his tone an amusing mix of haughty and teasing. Rus just waved him off. As soon as Edge was gone, though, the ache in his chest returned.

He looked down at Edge’s duffle bag, tugging on his sleeve. He picked it up and carried it into the laundry room, just dumping the whole bag into the basket. He wasn’t jealous, of course. Not really. He’d been invited to join the others, but…camping certainly didn’t sound like his kind of fun, so he’d stayed home like he did whenever Edge and Twist or Papyrus or even Blue set out on anything that seemed even remotely adventurous. No, he really didn’t need to go on a 5-day backpacking trip through the backcountry, thank you. Or white-water rafting. And he certainly had no intention of climbing any mountains. Someone had to stay home and look after the chickens, right?

But…he’d be lying if he were to say he didn’t miss his boyfriend those days that he was gone, and he’d have to be blind not to see how his time away changed Edge. He always came back with a slight bounce in his step, no matter how dirty or careworn he appeared, and he was always just on the verge of smiling after one of his trips. ~~And, of course, the welcome home sex was amazing~~. Rus was happy to see him like that, happy to see him relaxed and enjoying himself, but….

He wished he could be there during his outings, be with him when he allowed himself to relax and cut loose a bit. Wished he could see Edge like that. Wished he could quiet that soft voice that insisted _he_ was one of the things that Edge was seeking a break from. Swallowing hard, he leaned against the washing machine and sank down to the floor, soul-sick. He looped his arms over his knees and pressed his forehead to his patellae. He needed to get it together. When Edge was out of the shower, he’d expect Rus to be ready and willing and _eager_ —he’d know immediately if something was wrong.

As he sat there, though, a thought occurred to him. Frowning, he stood up and made his way upstairs. The bathroom door was open, and Rus didn’t bother knocking. He just slipped inside and sat on the toilet-seat—standard in surface-side dwellings, even if monsters didn’t have any particular need for them. The shower was nearly scalding hot, and the bathroom was misty despite the open door. “hey, edgelord?” He raised his voice slightly to be heard over the rushing water.

“Yes?”

“did, uh, did cash really go camping with you guys?”

“Of course. He always comes with us on these weekend trips.”

Rus blinked. “really?”

“You sound surprised.”

“just, uh, didn’t really think camping would be his thing.”

“Oh, he gripes and complains, but he’s enjoying himself. Otherwise, he wouldn’t insist on coming.”

“huh.” Well. That certainly put a different spin on things. He swallowed and took a risk. “so, edge…do you have any other trips coming up?”

“It’s starting to get late in the season. I wanted to schedule another trip before it got too cold, but Twist and Slim were both busy—and Cash certainly isn’t going to go without them.”

“oh.” Rus hesitated, then took a deep breath—bracing himself for rejection. “would, um. would you? maybe want to go? with, um. with me?”

Edge didn’t answer immediately, and Rus’ soul stuttered as he read reluctance into the silence. Then the water shut off, and he poked his head out of the shower. “You really want to go?”

Rus’ soul unclenched, relief flooding him. Edge’s sockets were crinkled at the corners, and his eyelights were bright. He _wanted_ Rus there. He really did. “yeah,” he breathed, “i. um. i do.” And in that moment, he really did.

Edge’s mouth relaxed into a gentle smile—from him, the equivalent of beaming. “I’d like that.” Then his gaze dropped from Rus’ face, to take the rest of him in. “I’m clean now.”

It was an obvious invitation, and one Rus was happy to accept.

-

As they set out the morning of their scheduled camping trip, Rus warily eyed the skies. “…does it look like it’s going to rain to you?”

Edge, loading a firepit into the back of their car, glanced up. His mouth twitched into a frown, but he shook his head. “The forecast said there’d be rain to the south of us, but we should be in the clear. It is going to be cold, though—you packed warm clothes, right?”

“i used to live in snowdin, precious; i think i’ll be okay.”

“I know your HP makes you more sensitive to changes in temperature. I just want you to be prepared; we’ll be in a tent, not a house.”

As always when Edge mentioned his low HP, Rus bristled. “yeah, i know how camping works.” Edge paused, turning to regard him with upraised brow-bones. Rus flinched and looked away. “don’t worry. i’ve got it. are we ready or what?”

“Just a few more things.”

“you said we’d only be gone for a few days. do we really need all this?” That earned him another look, to which he held up his hands and said, “i’ll go check on the chickens one more time.” Papyrus had agreed to come by and feed them, but saying goodbye certainly wasn’t going to hurt.

The drive out to the campground was long and winding, and Rus found himself forced to stare straight ahead for fear of getting ill. Edge, thankfully, slowed down when he insisted he was going too fast for comfort, though. It was mid-afternoon by the time they reached the campground and checked in with the camp hosts, who issued them a tag for their car. Edge greeted them like old friends—though, coming from Edge, that just meant he addressed them each by name. The couple was considerably warmer, especially when he introduced them to Rus.

“Ah—the illusive boyfriend!” the older woman—Sheila—said, patting Rus’ hand. “It’s _wonderful_ to meet you, sweetie. I hope you enjoy yourself. And I hope to see you again.”

The older man—called Norm—was gruffer, but he looked Rus up and down before giving a sharp nod. “Just knock on our door if you need anything. We’ve got wood if you need it—$5 a bundle. $2 cheaper than you’ll find hereabouts.”

Edge thanked him and politely declined, saying he wanted to start setting up. They waved them on, and they pulled away, following the dirt track to their site. Rus peered out through the window. It was densely wooded—oak trees curled low over the ground, their limbs a heavy sprawl. A handful of tall pines grew up between the oaks, but for the most part, the oaks seemed to dominate the forest.

Without looking away from the road, Edge said, “See the reddish plants out there?”

“uh, yeah?” It was everywhere, so far as he could tell, forming a thick underbrush under the oak trees, even climbing up some of them.

“That’s poison oak. I’ve no idea if it would have any affect on a skeleton monster; Twist’s the only one crazy enough to give it a try, and Slim and Cash won’t let him.” At Rus’ appalled gasp, Edge clarified, “It’s not—it isn’t _that_ kind of poison. It’s an irritant; apparently, it gives humans a rash if they touch it. So don’t touch it.”

He stared at the veritable sea of red outside the window. “…how do you avoid it?”

“Very carefully. We’re here.” He pulled into a small cut out, marked with a numbered post.

Curious, Rus stepped out and started walking the area while Edge began to unload. The packed earth underfoot was littered with fallen oak leaves, but the area had been cleared of poison oak, at least. A metal box, about the size of a steamer trunk rested beside the numbered post, and Rus bent to study it. “It’s for our food,” Edge said, using a shovel to dig out a shallow pit for their firepit. “To keep the bears from getting into it.”

He raised a brow-bone. “that’s kind of rude, isn’t it? a little species-ist, too. the bears back underground weren’t really the kind to steal anyone’s food just because it’s out in the open.”

“Not that kind of bear.”

It took Rus a moment to realize what he meant. “oh, wait—there’s? like? animal bears out here? just—around?”

Edge paused, one hand on his hip. “I’m almost afraid to ask, but where did you think they’d be?”

“not— _here_. where there are people! what if one shows up?”

Sighing, Edge sauntered over and wrapped his arms around Rus’ shoulders. “Darling. Dearest. My love. We’ve been up here hundreds of times, and we’ve only seen a bear once, and he was more than content to be on his way and leave us alone. The point of the bear boxes is to keep them wild, so they aren’t attracted to humans or the campground. Don’t worry about it. Just throw your trash in the bins—“ He pointed to the bear-proof dumpsters down the road. “—and don’t bring any food into the tent. We’ll be fine. I promise.”

Rus still found himself surveying the woods like he might spot a bear at any moment. Rolling his eyelights, Edge pulled away and teasingly said, “Be glad you’re not a fleshy monster—snakes are far more common, but their fangs aren’t strong enough to penetrate bone.”

_“snakes?!”_

-

As it got dark, Rus found himself digging through his bag for more layers and a heavier coat. No sign of snow, but it was close to freezing out here, and the fire didn’t seem to warm him at all. He’d been sitting in front of it, shivering for nearly an hour—and growing annoyed when Edge asked if he needed a jacket. He knew it was irrational. Edge himself was bundled up in a heavy jacket and a hat, wearing his customary gloves. Nonetheless, it felt like a subtle dig at his HP, even if Edge probably hadn’t intended it that way.

Sullen and chilled, Rus sat in front of the fire, feeling like creatures were watching him from the woods. Bears or mountain lions—which were also apparently a thing—or wolves—which Edge insisted were not. So far, it hadn’t been an especially fun trip for him. Edge had warned him that they’d be out of cell range, but he still found himself compulsively checking his phone, annoyed to be disconnected from his social media accounts. He’d have so much to catch up on when he got back—and he didn’t even have any good pictures to show for it. Edge had suggested they go on a hike, but Rus hadn’t really felt like it, and the area around their camp wasn’t exactly scenic. Just the same boring grey oak trees, surrounded by far too much poison oak.

He sighed heavily, poking the fire with a stick. “You’re not enjoying yourself,” Edge observed.

“no!” he said, knowing the lie was obvious. “i am! it’s just….”

“We can go home tomorrow,” Edge said, working to keep the disappointment out of his voice, but Rus could sense it.

“no, we…don’t have to go. i can stick it out for a couple more days….”

Edge sighed. “This isn’t meant to be a test of endurance, Rus. If you don’t want to be here, then—“

_Crack!_

Rus snapped to his feet, soul hammering. “what was that?” Edge cursed under his breath and dashed to the car, digging into the trunk. His reaction did nothing to calm Rus. “edge?! what was that?”

“Thunder,” he grumbled, pulling a tarp out of the trunk. “It looks like the forecast was wrong. We’re probably in for a wet night. I should have known when I saw the tarantulas….”

“tarantulas?!”

“That’s not important right now, just be sure to check your shoes before you put them on in the morning.”

Repulsed and appalled, Rus sputtered, “ _what?!_ you’re not serious, are you?”

Edge paused, tarp in hand. He looked very tired. “We’ll go home in the morning. Just get inside the tent and don’t touch the walls if they get wet. They’re water-resistant, but only so long as you don’t touch them.”

Rus stared at him, shivering and miserable. Another crack of lightening echoed, closer this time. He flinched and ducked into the tent, toeing off his shoes. He thought about changing into his pajamas, but it was so cold, the very idea made him miserable. He just crawled into the sleeping bag, curling in on himself. Outside, Edge threw the tarp overtop the tent, staking it down. Midway through, a drenching downpour suddenly hit, and Edge swore. A heavy wind picked up, and he cursed again, wrestling the tarp down to finish the job.

Rain pattered on the ‘roof’, the raindrops heavy and loud. Rus hunkered down further, waiting for Edge to return. Rus could hear him carrying equipment and supplies into the car, occasionally swearing. By the time he ducked into the tent, he was dripping and shivering hard. He stripped off his soaking clothes and grabbed a towel to dry off.

Shivering, he pulled thick sweatpants from his pack and tugged them on, followed by a thermal undershirt. He dug out something else and handed it to Rus. “Hand-warmers,” he said, “crack them in the bag and hold them between your hands or put them down by your feet.”

Grateful, Rus nodded and cracked the bag, sighing in gratitude when the small pouch began to heat up. Edge crawled into the sleeping bag beside him, scooting closer. “There’s a tarp under us,” he said, “Hopefully, the water won’t seep in.”

Rus stared at him with wide sockets. “are you— _seriously_?”

Edge just shrugged. “If gets bad, we can sleep in the car.” He didn’t even sound all that annoyed, just resigned. Maybe disappointed. His eyelights disappeared when he shut his sockets. He sighed, settling into his sleeping bag. “Are you warm enough? We might be able to zip these together, if you’d prefer.”

Disgruntled, Rus mumbled, “i’d prefer to go home.”

“If you want to take the tent down in the rain, you’re more than welcome to.” His sockets were still shut, and he still sounded largely unconcerned. Rus’ hip-bones ached already, and he was pretty sure there was a rock somewhere under him.

“edge,” he whispered.

“Hmm?”

“this isn’t fun,” he whispered.

Edge sighed, sockets opening. “I’m sorry, love.” The bag shifted and he reached out, slipping a hand into Rus’ sleeping bag to grasp his hand. “The weather’s notoriously unreliable up here. It’s almost enough to make you miss living Underground.” Thunder rumbled, as if to punctuate his words.

“no, i mean—yeah, the storm sucks but… _none_ of this is fun. why do you do this?”

Edge was silent at first, then he shifted again, unzipping their bags so he could pull Rus closer. His arms curled around him, and Rus sighed, snuggling into him. He tucked his feet against Edge’s shins, shivering still. Edge did his best to rearrange the sleeping bags, wrapping them around each other to serve more like blankets. “I’m sorry,” he said again, murmuring into Rus’ acoustic meatus. “I know you don’t get it…but it is something I enjoy.”

“…even though you have to check your shoes for tarantulas before you put them on.”

“Even then.” He squeezed Rus, sinking into him. Rus’ shivering had started to subside, warmed by Edge’s presence. “Even now,” Edge said.

“…you’ve got to be joking.”

Edge shook his head, pulling back to look at him. “Can you hear the rain?”

It was thrumming hard and steady on the roof of the tent. “it’s pretty hard to miss, edgelord.”

“You don’t…?”

“don’t what?”

A faint red blush touched Edge’s cheekbones, but he nevertheless asked, “You don’t think there’s something beautiful about that?”

Rus didn’t answer. He took a moment to listen to the rain, trying to find the beauty in it. “i. i guess?”

Edge relaxed a little. “And there’s something nice about this, too,” he said, squeezing Rus. “Being close to you like this.”

“we sleep like this almost every night—and we don’t even have to be on the verge of freezing.”

Edge chuckled, but damn if he didn’t sound almost cheerful. “True.”

“you’re actually okay with this?”

“Well it certainly didn’t turn out the way I would have preferred,” Edge admitted, “but it could have definitely been worse.”

Rus just had to laugh, pressing his forehead into Edge’s collarbone. He still didn’t get it. It made no damn sense. But…there was definitely something endearing about Edge’s optimistic attitude. He shifted to kiss Edge softly. “i love you,” he murmured, “but we’re definitely going home in the morning.”

“As you wish.”

In fact, they ended up going home at one in the morning, when water began to seep up from under the tent and into their sleeping bags. Even Edge had to agree that that was just too much to endure.

-

Months later, Rus conveyed all this to Cash as the others were packing for their next trip, finishing by saying, “i don’t know how you do it. i mean, i get twist—even slim i can understand, but you can’t possibly enjoy going on these trips with them.”

With a calculating look in his socket, Cash pulled a cigarillo out and lit it. “go pack a bag, tale-verse.”

“did you not—did you not hear what i just said? about everything?”

“i heard. now go pack a bag.”

“i’m not—“

“you want to spend more time with your boy-toy or not?”

“he’s not—don’t call him that. and….” Cash raised a brow-bone, and Rus sighed. “of course i want to spend more time with him. but i’m not going to make myself miserable to do it.”

Rolling his eyelights, Cash said, “there’s a hotel close by. those idiots can sleep on the ground and go without showering if they want, but i have a warm bed and free wi-fi just a shortcut away. i can pull a few strings, get you a room of your own. now go pack a bag.”

Rus gaped at him, then ran off to start packing. That, he thought, was more manageable. That he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to finish this collection when I can!


End file.
